Generacija 5
Generacija 5 (Serbian Cyrillic: Генерација 5; trans. Generation 5) is a Serbian and former Yugoslav hard rock band from Belgrade. Band history 1977—1982 Generacija 5 was officially formed on July 1, 1977 by Dragoljub Ilić (a former Korak member, keyboard), Slobodan "Boban Đorđević" (a former Korak member, drums), Jovan Rašić (a former Zlatni Prsti member, vocals), Dragan "Krle" Jovanović (a former Zdravo member, guitar) and Dušan "Duda" Petrović (a former Pop Mašina member, bass guitar). They released their debut 7" single with songs "Novi život" ("New Life") and "Izgubljeni san" ("Lost Dream") in May 1978, and after the single release performed on the rock evening of Omladinski festival in Subotica. Soon after, Petrović left the band due to his army obligations, and was temporarily replaced by Miloš "Cajger" Stojisavljević. In 1979, Generacija 5 released their second 7" single with songs "Svemu dođe kraj" ("Everything Comes to an End") and "Noćni mir" ("Night Peace")."Svemu dođe kraj" / "Noćni mir" at Discogs They performed at the music festival in Opatija and won the Best Use of Folk Music Elements Award. In October Rašić left the band, and was replaced by a former Zebra member Goran Milošević (brother of female rock singer Slađana Milošević), with whom the band moved towards more commercial sound. In November, they released their third 7" single with "Umoran od svega" ("Tired of Everything") and their cult ballad "Ti samo budi dovoljno daleko" ("Just Remain Far Enough")."Umoran od svega" / "Ti samo budi dovoljno daleko" at Discogs At the time, their music was used in Zoran Čalić's movie Došlo doba da se ljubav proba. After the "Umoran od svega" single release, the band started experimenting with jazz rock and soon gained a loyal fan-base. The critics, however, criticized the band for their lyrics and the fact that some of their biggest hits were written by the authors outside the band (most notably Bora Đorđević and Kornelije Kovač). Generacija 5 released their debut self-titled album, produced by Josip Boček,[http://www.discogs.com/Generacija-5-Generacija-5/release/1217176 Generacija 5 at Discogs] in 1980. Their second album Dubler (Doubler), produced by Peter Taggart, was released in 1982,[http://www.discogs.com/Generacija-5-Dubler/release/1499798 Dubler at Discogs] and in June of the same year Generacija 5 disbanded. After the disbandment, Ilić became a Radio Television Belgrade editor. During the 1980s he worked with Željko Bebek, Slađana Milošević and others, and in 1985 he wrote the song "Za Milion Godina" recorded by YU Rock Misija.Dragan Ilić at Discogs Đorđević moved to the United States of America, Jovanović became a studio musician and Milošević joined the band Mama Co Co. 1992—present The band reunited in 1992. Besides Ilić, Jovanović and Stojisavljević, the band's new lineup featured the singer and actor Đorđe David Nikolić and a former Čutura i Oblaci, drummer Zoran Radovanović. In 1994, the band released the compilation album Generacija 5 '78–'94, which featured their old hits, an unplugged version of "Ti samo budi dovoljno daleko" and two new songs, "Najjači ostaju" ("The Strongest Survive") and "Povedi me u noć" ("Take Me into the Night").[http://www.discogs.com/Generacija-5-78-94/release/1625616 Generacija 5 '78–'94] During the same year, "Ti samo budi dovoljno daleko" was released on Komuna compilation albums Da li znaš da te volim: Balade (Did You Know that I Love You: Ballads).[http://www.discogs.com/Various-Da-Li-Znaš-Da-Te-Volim/release/3168403 Da li znaš da te volim: Balade at Discogs] Their comeback album Svet je tvoj (The World Is Yours), released in 1997, was recorded in Belgrade and Los Angeles. In Belgrade they worked with a former Warriors member Dragan Deletić and in Los Angeles they were joined by their former member Slobodan Đorđević. The song "Nosi je košava" ("Košava Carries Her") featured lyrics written by the deceased Nenad Radulović, a former Poslednja Igra Leptira frontman. Album featured Baby Q Ball, Maja Odžaklijevska, Lana Toković and Ljuba Dimitrijević as guest musicians. The album also featured recordings from Generacija 5 unplugged concert held in Television Belgrade Studio 9 in 1995 as bonus tracks.[http://www.discogs.com/Generacija-5-Svet-Je-Tvoj/release/1627278 Svet je tvoj at Discogs] During their staying in Los Angeles the band performed at the Roxy Theatre. At the beginning of 2000, Đorđe David was excluded from the band. Dragan Panjak became the band's new voclaist. He recorded only one song with the band, the ballad "Pomoli se još jednom..." ("Say One More Prayer..."), which was released on the compilation album Pomoli se još jednom... i druge balade (Say One more Prayer... and Other Ballads) in 2000.[http://www.discogs.com/Generacija-5-Pomoli-Se-Jo%C5%A1-Jednom--I-Druge-Balade/release/2419469 Pomoli se još jednom... i druge balade at Discogs] In 2002, the band released the album Unplugged & Live, which featured the recordings from the Television Belgrade Studio 9 uplugged concert. The album also featured an unplugged cover of Time song "Istina mašina". The band released their latest studio album Energija (Energy), produced by Saša Habić, in 2006.[http://www.discogs.com/Generacija-5-Energija/release/2259613 Energija on Discogs] The album featured, besides Ilić, Krstić and Stojisavljević, Slobodan Đorđević on drums, and, as a guest, former Smak vocalist Dejan Najdanović on vocals.[http://www.discogs.com/Generacija-5-Energija/release/2259613 Energija on Discogs] After the album release, Najdanović continued to perform with the band, not becoming an official band member.Energija "Generacije 5", na dlanu.com On June 8, 2011, Ilić performed as the keyboardist on Sting concert in Belgrade Arena."Englez u Beogradu", rts.rs In December 2011, the band reunited in the 1978 lineup, with Ilić on keyboards, Jovanović on guitar, Stojisavljević on bass guitar, Đorđević on drums, and Rašić on vocals, to perform at the 50th anniversary of Subotica Omladinski festival."Generacija 5 - secanje na festival Omladina", YouTube.com In 2013, the band started performing in the lineup featuring Dragan Jovanović on guitar, Miloš Stojisavljević on bass guitar, Dragan Ilić on keyboards, Dejan Najdanović on vocals, and Kerber member Josip "Joško" Hartl on drums, Najdanović and Hartl not being official, but touring members."Generacija 5 u Nišu i Aleksincu: Karte u prodaji", balkanrock.com Legacy The song "Ti samo budi dovoljno daleko" was covered by singer-songwriter Srđan Marjanović on his 1989 album Ako jednom puknem ja (If I Go into Pieces One Day). In 2011, the song "Dolazim za pet minuta" was polled, by the listeners of Radio 202, one of 60 greatest songs released by PGP-RTB/PGP-RTS during the sixty years of the label's existence.60 хитова емисије ПГП на 202!, facebook.com Discography Studio albums *''Generacija 5'' (1980) *''Dubler'' (1982) *''Svet je tvoj'' (1997) *''Energija'' (2006) Live albums *''Unplugged & Live'' (2002) Compilations *''Generacija 5 78–94'' (1994) *''Pomoli se još jednom...'' (2000) Singles *"Novi život" / "Izgubljeni san" (1978) *"Svemu dođe kraj" / "Noćni mir" (1979) *"Umoran od svega" / "Ti samo budi dovoljno daleko" (1979) *"Spakuj se, požuri" / "Samo laži" (1981) References *EX YU ROCK enciklopedija 1960–2006, Janjatović Petar; ISBN 978-86-905317-1-4 External links * Generacija 5 at MySpace * Generacija 5 at Discogs